Parallels Alike
by lordlosslove
Summary: Rin has been sent undercover to Cross Academy to eliminate a demon problem on campus but he soon finds out that demons aren't the only thing this academy has. HanabusaxRin
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- This is my first crossover. It is a request from Wolfcarnage. ^_^ I really love requests and take them seriously. They are awesome.**

**Hanabusa - Not as awesome as me!**

**LLL- Sure Aido. Keep tellin yourself that.**

**Hanabusa - and you keep tellin yourself that you own Vampire Knight and Blue Exorcist... NOT!**

**LLL- :-(**

It's big and empty. He looks off into the distance and sees that the sun is setting, but to be an academy it's still a bit too early to be so empty. There are no students walking around. Rin arrived at the school earlier in the day and was shown around by the actual Headmaster of Cross Academy.

The buildings are like castles and the school itself is in the middle of nowhere. This really isn't something he's used to. Despite the similarities in the names, this place is much different from True Cross Academy. He wears a black uniform and drags his feet through the campus. Lost.

It isn't until he hears screaming that he becomes more alert and leaps into a run. When he turns a corner he sees two lines of females screaming. He walks up slowly but keeps his distance from the crazed screams. It seems they are waiting for something or someone. He watches the scene as the large wooden doors open up and the girls become more rowdy.

A group of students wearing white uniforms are revealed. _'Ah,' _Rin thinks, _'this must be the night class Headmaster Cross told me about.' _Rin shrugs his shoulders not interested in the commotion and turns around. They are not the reason he is undercover. Just as he starts to walk someone steps in front of him.

"You can't leave." Zero doesn't even look at him directly as he speaks.

Rin already isn't liking this guy's attitude. "Why not? I'm just going back to my room."

"You need to be escorted. It's campus rules."

Rin notices the white strap on his arm and he remembers the Disciplinary Committee he was also briefed about. There is a distinct yell from behind him and Rin quickly turns around before responding to Zero. He sees one of the females being pushed over by the wild group of girls, close to being trampled.

On instinct, Rin leaps into action and runs to the girl. He is at her in an instant and catches her before she falls over. She looks at him with big brown eyes that are tinted with red. She rubs her head, embarrassed. "Thank you."

He smiles brightly and friendly. "No problem."

She stands up straight and that's when he notices the extreme silence. He turns to see that the night class has stopped walking and is looking at him. The tallest one in the front is especially glaring at him. The girls are also staring and whispering.

"Who is that?"

"I've never seen him before."

Rin has locked eyes with Kaname while knowing the stares of the other students in white uniforms burning through him. Frankly speaking, they are all good looking. Yuki steps in front of his view with a high and sweet voice. "Oh! Hello. You must be the new student headmaster Cross told me about. I'm Yuki, a member of the Disciplinary Committee and that over there is Zero." She points but he is gone. "Oh? I thought he was just there. Anyway, you came to see the night class switch?"

Rin smiles. "Haha, I was actually lost and ended up here."

"Well as soon as the switch is finished I can show you around."

Rin notices that the night class has started moving again. "Sounds good. Can I go back to my room?"

"You need to be escorted back. There are gates that close at a certain time, but I'll be the one to take you. Zero escorts the night class." Rin nods, absorbing all of the information he possibly can. It isn't long before he is walking back to the residence halls of the day class students.

"So what's your name?" An eager girl asks.

"Uh.. Rin Okumura."

"Wow that's a cool name."

He's never had this type of popularity but he works hard not to get distracted. He needs to complete his mission on this campus.

He makes it to his room after about 10 minutes of walking and tries to connect everything that he has seen. There are two separate classes. But why? There are two disciplinary members that control the students' every move. But why? The campus is in the middle of nowhere and there are huge gates surrounding both the night class and the day class halls, but what are these people hiding from?

He also takes into consideration the strange looks he got from the night class earlier and the fact that they are all attractive. He lays in his bed and thinks about Yukio and Shira. They were the ones who gave him the mission and he hasn't figured out why. There is a lot of demon activity in this school and they in to figure out who is causing it and why.

Rin finds himself dozing to sleep for a couple of hours. He wakes at about 1AM and struggles to get up against how sleepy he still is. The importance of his assignment pushes him awake. Rin opens his wardrobe and equips himself with the holy water guns that Yukio gave him. He was carefully trained not to get the holy water on him in battle. He grabs the kurikara from the night stand next to him and runs out of the room. He is soon out of the building.

The sky is clear with the moon shining brightly. A cool breeze blows through the campus. Rin circles the dorms and sees nothing suspicious. He soon makes his way to the main school grounds, hopping the 15 walls. There is a lot more forest in this area. That is when he sees what he has been looking for.

What must be at least 10 minor demons fly in one area like flies. He pulls out one of his guns and shoots. A light mist disperses and the demons disintegrate. Rin looks around for more, ready for the challenge and anxious to finally receive some action.

"Now where are you guys coming from?"

Rin puts his gun away and backs up a little. He runs into something. Clearly it's a person and some part of him would rather not turn around. He'd much rather run straight away, but he tests his guts and turns his head to see a male in a white uniform.

Rin swivels around and smiles innocently. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people."

The boy has light blue eyes and is accompanied by two others. A female with long hair and a taller male with tan eyes. He sighs and brushes his hair away from his face. "Hanabusa, this kid isn't worth the trouble."

Of course Aido ignores him and approaches Rin with a sly smile. "You shouldn't be out so late. Are those weapons on you?"

"They're for animals."

Ruka rolls her eyes. "What animals?"

"I don't know. This place is surrounded by walls. I figured there was some kind of animal." Rin is about ready to run away when his hand his grabbed.

He tries to yank away from Hanabusa's cold grip but finds himself trapped. "So what is your blood type?"

Rin doesn't acknowledge the odd question but finds himself really struggling to get out of Aido's hold. "Let go of me." Rin sweeps his leg to the side, knocking Aido's balance off. He then leaps onto a tree branch so that he has a visual advantage but by the time his eyes focus back on the ground, the blond male is gone.

Immediately he worries and it's too late. He feels someone behind him. Upon him. Both of his wrists are grabbed and something pinches his neck. It is light and gentle and sends a chill through his body. He feels his heart suddenly race and his stomach flips. It's like ecstasy or a slight high. He's never felt anything like it but it's comforting. Somehow he manages to keep some of his thoughts in place. "W-what are you doing to me?

Ruka grunts. "I'm leaving. Watching Hanabusa eat is boring." She slowly walks away but Kain is a bit more loyal, staying behind.

"You idiot," he mumbles to Aido

Rin turns his head only slightly to see Aido's wide red eyes and sharp teeth. Aido's grip is tight around Rin's wrist. This slight pause gives Rin the advantage and he flips over, sending Hanabusa to the ground. His entire body is somewhat numb and too relaxed for battle. This wasn't the mission but this boy appears to be a threat. That means attack.

Just as Rin is about to leap down with as much power as he has left, flames and all, he takes a foot to the stomach. He crashes into the ground and his vision is hazy for a few seconds but he can clearly hear.

Kain groans. "Shit."

Rin eventually looks up to see Aido still on the ground and someone standing over him looking extremely angry. It's headmaster cross. His eyes aren't visible through this glasses, but his frustration is clear.

Footsteps are heard behind him and Rin turns to see more night students approaching.

"Aido Hanabusa, do you _want _to be expelled from this academy?"

He looks shamefully at the ground. "No sir."

"You know feeding on humans on school grounds is strictly forbidden. This student is actually the newest member of the disciplinary committee. I just haven't gotten around to getting him a badge but that's beside the point!"

Kaname steps up. "Head Master. I apologize for his idiotic behavior. I assure you I will deal with him accordingly."

"You understand that this could have been extremely serious, right?"

"Yes and we all apologize. This will never happen again." Kaname glares. "Hanabusa!"

He scrambles off of the ground and dips into a 90 degree bow. "I'm extremely sorry! It'll never happen again."

Rin's eyes are wide. "What the hell are you people talking about? Are they demons?" He asks. No one pays him much mind being that this ins't an unusual question coming from a human.

Kaname nods to Rima and she steps towards Rin but he stands up and stumbles backwards. He reaches for his guns and in an instant Senri is upon him and hits him in the back of his neck. Rin falls unconscious and Rima kneels to clear his memory.

The night class makes their way out of the forest back to their dorm. Before Kaname leaves he pauses, not looking back at the headmaster while speaking. "I find it strange that you have a new disciplinary committee member without giving me any knowledge on the situation. And one that isn't aware that we are vampires with weapons even I haven't seen before. If we are to be on equal terms these things shouldn't be kept secret. Please don't lose my trust." That being said Kaname walks away.

Back in the common room of their dorm Kaname slaps Hanabusa across the face and he stumbles back, still looking a upset. "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'm sick of synthetic blood. I just wanted a taste."

Kaname takes a step forward. "The kid was pale when I saw him."

Aido smiles blindly. "I couldn't stop. You don't understand. There's something different about him. His blood is sweeter and warmer. Smoother! And I feel more power than I had before. It's a rush!"

Kaname grabs his collar and throws him on the couch with a crash, breaking something. Ice is coating the floor where Aido was standing from his excitement. Kaname glares down at him and his voice is deadly. "Just because you haven't had human blood doesn't mean you lose your head and go on a high.. Control yourself! With some dignity!"

With that, the leader leaves the room Hanabusa sighs. "It wasn't normal. And I'm_ going _to have more."

Kaname walks into the hall where he sees Rima and Senri talking. They look at him, worried. "What is the matter," he asks.

Rima takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I was able to erase that kid's memory."

"Why is that? You've never doubted your powers before."

"I know, but something just didn't feel right."

Kaname nods to this and walks down the hall, weighing the odds.

Back in Rin's room, he sits on his bed and looks out of the window. The sky is dark and everything is quiet. His thoughts and memories are jumbled as he tries to make since of the events of his day. What did he do? When did he get in his room? Had he showered?

Suddenly he gets the feeling that someone is watching him and he becomes alert, looking around. There is a huge shadow on his wall. Slowly he turns to see someone sitting on his window seal. He walks towards the large pane of glass and pulls it open. He doesn't understand why he'd do something so stupid. The boy leaps into his room and walks towards Rin.

He reaches for Kurikara but it's no where in sight. The blond boy grabs his wrist and pins him against the wall. Rin tries to fight but he can't muster enough energy. "Say my name." His voice is as cool as ice. Rin can feel his breath as he becomes closer to his neck.

"Hanabusa..." Rin's voice is weak. He doesn't know why he complied or how he even knew the boy's name but at this moment it doesn't even matter.

"Good." Aido places his teeth on Rin's neck, sending chills down his spine, but he doesn't break skin. Hanabusa chuckles as he starts to unbutton Rin's shirt.

"Stop fucking teasing me."

"Tell me," Aido whispers in his ear. "What do you want?"

Rin's words get caught in his throat at this question. "I-I don't know."

He smirks at this. "Well that won't get you anything."

Rin swallows his dignity. "I want to feel good."

"That's better."

Rin gets the first good look at Aido. His eyes are red, his hair is wild and he is going in for the kill.

As soon as he dives in for a bite Rin jolts up in his bed, hyperventilating. He is drenched in sweat and the night is warm. He frantically looks around his room and sees it's empty. With a sigh of relief he plops into his bed. "It was just a dream." Then realization kicks in and sits back up. "Why the hell did I have a dream like that!"

**LLL- My first crossover. Review peeps~**


	2. Partners!

**LLL_ I'm in college now so updates are hard to come across. I'm sorry...**

**Rin- Save your apologies.**

**LLL- But!**

**Zero- you don't own Blue Exorcist or Vampire Knight so no one cares.**

**LLL- :(**

The next day Rin dresses himself, his mind focused on nothing but the dream. He walks into the bathroom and studies himself in the mirror, ruffling his hair. He doesn't have time to be distracted by something as simple as a nightmare, but it felt so real.

Still staring in the mirror he realizes this is the first time since he woke up that he's seen his reflection. Slowly, he reaches for his shirt and pulls the collar down. Rin tilts his head to the side slightly and sees the two puncture wounds.

He gasps and lets go of his shirt. Now his thoughts have become confused AND jumbled. "Was it a dream? What the hell..." He pauses to think but nothing is produced. "What the hell!" He throws his head down on the white counter.

"Moron."

Rin turns around when he hears the voice and sees Zero leaning on the door seal. "What do you want?"

"Headmaster Cross wants to speak with you in his office."

"Why?"

Zero rolls his violet eyes. "How the hell should I know." With that he walks away from the door, leaving Rin annoyed. His room is in the same building as the Headmaster's office. Rin finds himself following a few paces behind Zero until they are both inside of the office.

Yuki is already there, standing. She smiles brightly. "Good Morning Zero. Good Morning Rin."

Zero says nothing but Rin waves. "Good Morning."

Rin sits down in front of Headmaster Cross's desk and he smiles sweetly. "So Rin, how did you sleep your first night here!?"

Rin's face contorts into something disturbed. "I think I'm homesick."

"Quite understandable. Well I hope this isn't too sudden but I called you here today to request something of you." He holds out a white badge. "I would like you to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

Zero snaps to attention. "WHAT!"

Yuki wasn't expecting this either. "Hmmm?"

The headmaster stands up with his arms wide for a hug and a huge smile on his face. "My beautiful children I must ask you to leave now but please give me a hug first!"

"Hold on!" Zero steps up.

Yuki puts a single finger on her chin and looks at the ceiling. "Well we do need to get to class Zero. I'm sure headmaster will fill us in later. Let's go." Yuki grabs Zero's hand and pulls him.

Headmaster Cross leaps into the air. "Please call me daddy!"

"See you later." The two exit the room.

He lays his head on his desk and whines. "My children are so cruel!"

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Uhm... Headmaster. The Disciplinary Committee?"

He stands up and walks to the door closing it. Suddenly he becomes more serious. Like scary serious. He circles back to his desk and takes a seat, staring at Rin. "You know why you're here. The demon activity around the campus has been sky rocketing. Unfortunately I'm not an expert on demons. I am grateful our sister school was able to send you over. At night is when the most activity occurs on campus. During the day there is a lot of activity in the nearby towns. The only way for you to move around at night is if you are a part of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Ok, but whats the point of these prefects? What are the monitoring?"

"There are things around this campus that the students should never see and they like to wonder around at night. It's just dangerous."

"What exactly are these things?"

The headmaster looks off to the side. "I cannot tell you that right now."

"If I am to do this assignment right, I need all of the information. No holding things back from me."

"If this problem can be solved without telling you then I won't tell you. It's simpler that way, but if I must, I will. I just need you to trust me."

Rin considers this and sighs in defeat. There's nothing he can really say in his own defense. He too his hiding the fact that he is a demon from the academy. "Ok, fine."

"Another thing. If you come in contact with the night class, find Yuki or Zero. Fighting is forbidden and they tend to be a difficult accommodation."

Rin's dream pops into his head and his eyes widen. "Uh..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. So is there anything else I need to know. That you can actually tell me?"

"I have a bad feeling about this demon. This is the first time something like this has happened and I feel if we waste time, there will be a war that could have been avoided."

Rin nods. "Well, no pressure," he mumbles while looking off to the side.

"Ok!" He hands Rin the white strap and stands up. Rin also gets to his feet. "Go on to class and remember, don't draw attention to yourself."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Rin leaves the room more uncomfortable then when he entered. He now knows that this school has a secret but who knows it and is it related to his mission? Right now classes are happening for the day class. This means the night class is sleeping. Now is the best time to search the dorms of the day class students.

Rin walks to the main dorms where the day class sleeps. The door requires a key. He could easily kick it in but he doesn't want to draw unnecessary attention so he walks carefully around the building looking for other entrances. He sees a window open on the second floor.

With a slight squat, he kicks off of the ground and flips into the window. As soon as he lands in he sees a girl sitting on her bed. She stares at him with wide, surprised eyes. She opens her mouth to scream but Rin puts up one begging finger and shakes his head. She doesn't listen and a small squeal escapes before he reaches her and covers her mouth with his hand.

There is a voice from in the hall. "Jenny! Was that you!?"

Without even thinking about it, Rin kisses the girl. Immediately she is completely frozen and Rin sighs in relief. He runs across the room and jumps back out of the window, sprinting out of sight. He is out of breath by the time he is at the actual school campus.

"So much for not dragging attention," he whispers to himself. He walks around the campus and decides to go to his first class. Of course he's over a half an hour late. He walks into the class room and the teacher stops talking. He looks over to the door and Rin bows. "I apologize for being late."

"No need. Please sit and don't let it happen again."

Rin runs to an empty seat near the front and looks back at the class. They are all smiling at him except for two guys in the back of the room who are sending him angry glares. He then sees Yuki and Zero. They look the same way they had before. Zero hates life and Yuki loves everything. Rin shrugs his shoulders and tries to think about what he can do to solve his initial problem. He needs to get information and that involves investigating so how can he do that without being discovered?

These thoughts continue the entire day, through every class that he has. When the final class releases he walks to the campus, internally irritated. "Ugh, if Yukio were here he would have been found out what was going on."

For another two hours, he walks through every inch of the school campus. He passes a lot of fountains and even sees a horse stable. The trees are pretty thick and could house a lot of animals... and demons. The school is surrounded by a lot of tall stone walls. It isn't long before he is walking away from the academy as a whole and making his way towards the little town he'd passed on his way to the school his first day.

It was somewhat vacant when he'd came through it the first time and not much has changed. The shops appear empty and no one is on the streets.

That's when Rin spots an old man wearing what appears to be a long green cloak. The man limps to Rin. "Can you feed me young man?"

"Uhm..." Rin digs into his empty pockets and shrugs. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything."

"Yeah... You have everything," he hisses. Suddenly he leaps out of his cloak, punching Rin in the face. Rin falls to the ground and suddenly this old man has gained the agility of an acrobat and is on top of him. He puts his hand on Rin's forehead, forcing him down into the ground. Rin can see his sharp teeth, red eyes and vicious expression.

Rin leaps into the air, but the crazy monster hops just as high as he does and kicks him back to the ground. He crashes to the ground, creating a lot of dust. The man hits the ground and lunges for another bite. Rin rolls over and pulls out his guns, shooting them. This has absolutely no effect. Rin's eyes widen. "What the hell are you?" This slight surprise gives the creature an opening and he grabs both of Rin's arms, pinning him to the ground with great strength.

Not wanting to, he knows there's no way he'll survive without using his flames. At that thought, he gathers all of his energy and releases Satan's flames. The blues fire burns the man and he falls back with pained screams. Rin wants to finish it quickly. He stands and walks towards the red eyed creature, his flames dancing on his body. "Tell me now! What are you?"

Just as he is about to open his mouth there is a loud boom and he disintegrates into dust. Rin's face contorts into confusion and he hears footsteps to his left. He really doesn't want to look up knowing that who ever is there just saw him flame up.

"He wasn't going to tell you."

Rin finally looks over to see Zero walking towards him. "What was that thing?"

"Right now I have the upper hand so I'm the one asking the questions. Who are you? What are you and why are you here?"

Rin sighs brashly "Pfft, upper hand. I'm leaving."

"Does the headmaster know that you aren't human?"

This causes Rin to halt and Zero smiles knowing that he has caught him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and why you're here."

Rin walks towards Zero so that they are face to face. "My name is Rin Okumara. I am an exorcist from Cross Academy. I came here on request from Headmaster Cross of excessive demon activity around this academy and I was asked to figure out where it was coming from and why."

"Demons?"

"Yes."

Zero looks at the ground trying to decipher things in his head. "Well, if vampires exist why can't demons."

"Vampires!?" Zero's eyes widen as he notices that he slipped. With that, he turns on his heals. Rin steps in front of him. "Tell me what's going on around here."

"If Headmaster Cross didn't tell you then you don't need to know."

Rin huffs at this. "Well I guess that explains why you didn't know about the reason I was here. It gives understanding as to why you followed me all the way out here to begin with."

Zero's eyes narrow in annoyance and the wind blows, a cloud covering the setting sun. "I'll kill you right now."

Gathering his energy, Rin releases his blue flaemes, "Is that a challenge?"

Zero's anger begins to show more in the growl of his voice. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Man, I just told you."

"That can't be true," Zero grunts. "If you're here to help us then why are you hiding these powers from everyone. What, are you a demon too?" Rin says nothing. He simply gives a violent stare to the ground. Zero looks the flame covered boy up and down. "I thought you said you were an exorcist."

"I am."

"And a demon?"

"Only the best."

Zero holds up his gun to Rin's face. "Nothing can be lost by killing you, but the risk is too big to let you live."

Rin shows no fear to this. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had a gun pointed at my face. Why do you think I hid it? I wouldn't expect you to understand. I didn't ask to be the son of satan. I didn't ask to be a walking fuse. I just want to be the best exorcist there is and kill satan. He killed my father. I have to hide it from my friends that I'm a demon. I had to hide it from Headmaster Cross, otherwise how could I know he'd trust me to fix his demon problem when I can't even handle my own." Zero slowly lowers his gun, face slowly filling with understanding. "I don't want to hide it but if I don't I could hurt a lot of people who I care about and people who hate me will use it against me. It's a lose, lose situation for me."

The edge of Zero's mouth curves up and Rin raises a suspicious eyebrow at the smirk. "I don't know how it feels, huh?" Rin's flames extinguished not too long ago but he's thinking about bringing them back. Zero's smile is one of the creepiest things Rin has witnessed since hearing Satan laugh. "I won't tell anyone about you."

"Wha?" This catches the dark haired male off guard.

"But in exchange, let me help you figure out what's going on with the demon activity around the campus."

"Wait a minute. You threatened to kill me five minutes ago and now you're offering me your help? Was it something I said?"

Zero walks past Rin. "Let's go. We have classes."

Rin shrugs off the entire occurrence of events and walks behind Zero. "So... we're partners now?"

"Don't call me that."

"Part-ner."

"Shut up."

"PA-RT-nER!"

Zero stops walking. "What will it take to shut you up?"

"Tell me more about Vampires. No. Tell me _everything._"

Zero sighs, walking again. "I can't."

"What?" Rin whines. "But we're part-"

"Don't say it! I don't have the authority to tell you something like that. If you really want to know, you need to go to the headmaster and get him to tell you himself. He could have certain reasons as to why he didn't tell you from the start."

"Fine." The two walk in silence for about 4 minutes before Rin opens his mouth again. "So why'd you change your opinion of my so quickly?"

"I felt bad for you."

"What! That's all. Pitty!"

"Yep."

Rin grunts, not satisfied with this answer. "So you want to help me, right?"

"That's what I said isn't it."

"Can you tell me when the best time to get into the night class dorms without being caught would be?"

"Why do you need to get in there?"

"Part of my investigation into the problem."

"Whatever. They have classes at night so your best bet is at night. But there is no guarantee that they won't still be lurking around. It's their dorms, they do as they please."

"What is the point of having a night class and day class."

"You're asking too many questions. It's annoying."

Rin looks into the sky as it turns slightly orange from the sunset. "Hmm. Well then you ask me something questions."

Zero steals a glance at Rin before looking forward again. "What are demons like? Are they like humans?"

"Well not really. Most of them are kind of like animals and they possess the body of a human being. There are minor demons and then there are really powerful ones who take the form of a human. The demons kings and other higher ups that I hope this academy isn't dealing with."

"Have you seen any demon activity around here yourself?"

"Only minor demons." Finally the wall of the campus is in sight. It can be a beautiful thing if you don't stare at it too long. Rin walks up so that he is next to Zero. He silver haired male is only a couple inches taller than he is. "So this wall is to protect the school from Vampires. The one back there looked pretty normal at first. Do they all look like that?"

"Yes. They are deceiving and cunning. They are disgusting creatures."

"Are all vampires bad?"

Zero is silent after this question, causing Rin to look up at him. After a few more seconds he answers. "Yes. None of them can be trusted."

Rin gently bumps into Zero's arm, making him look over at him. "You don't sound like you believe that."

"I don't know about a demon and killing people but a vampire's bloodlust never disappears. They will always crave humans. It's disgraceful."

"Eh, I don't think so." Rin puts his arms behind his head and Zero stares at him in disbelief as he walks forward, kicking his feet nonchalantly. "It's a lot to judge an entire group of creatures off of one action, isn't it? It's their way of life to have a thirst for blood but does that necessarily make them bad. I'm sure there's a good vampire somewhere."

"Uh-"

"But I don't know anything about them. Who am I to talk?"

Zero finds himself staring down at Rin trying to understand the boy. Shaking off any unusual thoughts, Zero sticks his hands in his pockets and looks straight ahead as the enter the campus. Zero catches himself looking at Rin. Again. "We have to go monitor the switch. You're not wearing your badge."

"Oh! Right," Rin gasps. He digs in his pockets for it and pulls it on his arm. "How does it look?" Zero looks away, not really wanting to answer this question. So he doesn't. Instead he walks quicker. Rin jogs up after him. "Hey wait up! Why do we need to monitor the switch anyway?"

"Because females are crazy."

"Oh.. Uhm. Ok."

They approach the gate together and the girls already in a frenzy. It's safe to say that the two are late. Yuki looks back from trying to get the crowd in a line and sees Zero and Rin. "Hey! You two are late!"

"I was showing him the ropes," Zero mumbles.

Yuki's eyes widen in disbelief. Rin suddenly hops in front of her with a thumbs up. "Yeah! We're partners!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Partners?"

Zero growls. "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not your partner."

The night class gate suddenly opens and the screaming heightens to a new volume. Rin tries to help Yuki hold the girl train down a bit but the effort is fruitless. These females are strong. Zero stands off in his little corner, eyeing the night class with dismay. Rin takes note to this but doesn't make it a big deal. The guy in front who Rin remembers as Kaname looks at Yuki and smiles. "Thank you for all of your hard work."

She straightens up into what appears to be a salute, turning towards him. "You're welcome, Kaname." This being done has left Rin to fend for himself as the hoard of girls become stronger.

He struggles out the words. "Help...me..."

Just as he says this, a hand grabs his wrist and yanks him to the side. He takes a breath of relief. "Thanks." That's when he looks up to see who had grabbed him. Standing tall and glorious is the blonde haired, blue eyed male.

The girls crowd together and scream his name. "AIDO!"

"Hello ladies. I apologize for keeping you waiting but at the same time I thank you!" His voice is gentle and smooth. Just like in Rin's dream. The only difference now is that his eyes aren't blood red. Hanabusa looks into Rin's eyes. "And you? A prefect. I would have never guessed this would happen." He grab's Rin's hand. "This just means we'll see each other more often."

The girls whisper extremely loud. "Did you hear what he said?" "Is he flirting?" "The cute new guy is a part of the disciplinary committee and Aido noticed first." "So hot!"

In the blink of an eye a smack is heard and silence falls through out the crowd. Zero now stands in between Rin and Hanabusa. "No need for physical contact. You can go to your classes now."

"Zero!" Yuki gasps.

The entire night class is glaring at Zero. Everyone except Kaname. "Hanabusa," he calls. "Lets go." After one long glare at Zero, Aido walks off. The girls whisper of Zero's audacity so it's pretty much a normal day. Yuki walks the day class back to the east side of campus where their dorms are. Zero and Rin do individual rounds. Rin scans the campus for any unusual activity. Things are quiet for the time being. The sun sets are he makes his way around. Swiftly, he leaps from tree branch to tree branch looking around. He finally takes a short break and leaps on the top of a wall, overlooking a fountain and the school building where the night class is.

This is probably a good time to search their dorms. He hops down to the ground and leaning against a nearby tree it Zero.

"Oh. Hey," Rin waves.

"You shouldn't be so agile."

"What?"

"Flying from tree to tree like that looks suspicious. It clearly isn't something a normal human can do and just because the students shouldn't be around doesn't mean they aren't breaking the rules. Someone could see."

"Right. Thanks. I'll be more careful."

Zero looks off to the side, his voice low. "Hey. Have you run into Hanabusa before?"

"Uhm..." Rin's voie trails off, grabbing Zero's attention. "Yeah, once I think."

"When."

Rin looks into the air curiously. "You know, I can't really remember."

"Stay away from him."

"What?"

Zero steps up so that he is standing next to Rin. The moon light shines brightly through the roof of leaves above. "And don't go back into town alone. Vampires are everywhere and it's dangerous. They'll kill you without hesitation. If you're going to go then let me know first. I know them better then you."

"Zero..." Rin's blue eyes are wide with disbelief.

"Just do it, Ok!" Zero snaps.

Rin smiles gently. "Alright. Thanks, partner."

**LLL- mwahahahahahaa! It's done. those were my exact words. Sorry, no time to edit. I have a lecture to attend in 3 minutes! PLEASE FORGIVE MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRRRROOOORS.**


End file.
